Bloodlines
by chimp1984
Summary: Sara's POV on her DUI. What happened before, during and after she was pulled over. FF CS If you don't like it, don't read it. DUH!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, so during the Spike CSI Sunday Marathon "Bloodlines" was airing on a different channel so I watched that episode too, and this story came to mind. It's gonna be a few chapters... it was gonna be a one-shot but then it got too long. It's just my take on what I think happened, before, during and after the epsiode. **_

**_So, I hope you like it. And hopefully I can update the other story soon! _**

* * *

**Sara's POV:**

Catherine and I got into a huge fight a few nights back. She said that I drink too much and that I shouldn't have gone to work after I just had a few beers. Brass found out, and told Catherine and since then she's been on my case about my drinking. Constant nagging, watching my alcohol intake, the whole works.

Tonight, I couldn't take it so I told her to mind her own business and that I wasn't an alcoholic. Just because I like to have a drink to wind down from a case doesn't mean I am an alcoholic.

Then she turned on the waterworks. She says she's worried about me, I'm shutting her out, we don't _make_ love anymore. When we have sex, I'm not "there". Just because Nick was getting the promotion not me does not mean that Grissom hates me, has nothing to do with me or my skills. And that doesn't mean that I have a right to be rude to everybody.

I couldn't take all the shit she was putting on me, so I told her I needed a break. I left and I'm staying with Greg now.

* * *

Yeah, it's been a rough few days. I miss her. I really do. And I miss Lindsay. And I decided to take away the pain with booze and work. Not cool. 

I was too hung over to go into the interview, so I stayed out and watched. Grissom comes up, and I can feel his eyes on me

"_**What?**_" I say. I'm really not in the mood to talk to him

**"_How many vacation days do you have on the books_?"**

Oh god, why is he always on my case about not taking a vacation! I sigh and answer him;

**"_About… 10 weeks, I guess. Why?"_** Don't even say I should take some days off! I don't want any goddamn days off. I look back through the glass towards the interview

**"_I think you should take a week or two_"** and there it is folks! Nobody fucking wants me here. Just because I haven't taken a single day off work, does not mean I need a day off work! Or weeks for that matter! Just keep your calm Sidle…

_**"I'm still on a case."**_ I look up at Grissom to let him know he's crossed the line_ **"I just didn't do an interview for once in my life."**_ And he can't keep eye contact with me. He knows he's just pissed me off. Or maybe he saw my red eyes from being hung over. I don't know, and frankly I really don't care right now.

_**"When was the last time you took vacation?"**_ I snide, he doesn't answer **"_Never. Right?"_** I don't know what I'm doing; I'm just so pissed, and overly hung over that I really don't care about anything at this time. I look back in on the interview. I'm trying to keep my calm. Why does it seem like everybody is against me? Like I'm doing something wrong?

**"_Ok"_** Grissom replies, I see him shrug his shoulders and then walks away. I've probably just hurt him, but really? Grissom with feelings? Sure, when pigs fly.

The case we had, I know Catherine was taking it hard. Usually I take rape cases hard, but Catherine did this time. I'm probably not taking this case too hard, because I'm so damn numb from the alcohol that I can't feel a damn thing. But I wanted to comfort Catherine, and tell her it was ok. And that we'll find who did this to Linly, because we always do. But pride! Oh what a lovely thing pride is. I couldn't. I couldn't comfort her because I didn't want her thinking everything was ok between us, because it's not.

Instead, I went home and drank myself stupid. Greg had to pour cold water on me to wake me up. I could tell he was not too happy with my behavior as of late. He told me I shouldn't go to work, to take a day off for once. I told him to mind his own business and tell Grissom I'm going to be a few minutes late. He didn't like that, and he had that same look in his eyes, like Catherine and Grissom. The look that they "care" I hate that look. I've had that look way too many times after my mom killed my dad, and I don't wanna see it anymore.

I got into work, and Catherine noticed that I was late, as I'm never late. So she took me aside into her office. Great I'm going to get a lecture about being late…..

* * *

**_Oh! What does Catherine say to Sara? Do they fight? Do they have mad passionate sex? I guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out... _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. This is the conversation with Catherine and Sara, Sara getting pulled over and Grissom coming to get Sara. Hope you enjoy:-)_**

* * *

**_"What do you mean?"_**

**_"What's gotten into you, Sara? You're withdrawing, drinking, coming to work hung over or drunk. And now you're late to work, and you're never late. What's going on?"_**

**_"Geez! It's nothing. I'm late once and everybody thinks I'm going out of control. Just leave it Catherine!"_** I say trying to push past Catherine

**_"Is that alcohol on your breath, Sara? My fucking God, Sara! What the hell is wrong with you?!"_** Catherine screams at me and slaps me.

**_"I'm not drunk. I just had a little too much to drink last night"_**

**_"Yeah, Greg told me. He had to wake you up with a bucket of goddamn fucking water, Sara! That's not 'a little too much', Sara! That's way too much!"_** and she shoved me into the wall

**_"Fuck you, Cath. You're too much of a head case for me! I can't take your shit. Just fuck off!"_** and I run out of her office

I told Grissom I was taking a half hour break and walked down to the bar and had a few beers. Half hour later and I'm walking towards Grissom's office. He's there, and I heard people talking about Todd Coombs brother so I decided that's a safe topic

_**"I hear you're looking for Todd Coombs' brother"**_ I say walking into Grissom's office

He turns to look at me as if he wanted to ask where I've been then decides against it and turns back to his papers

**_"Or brother's"_** he says

**_"I'll work out the family tree"_** I say and walk out of his office

I figured that's the safest thing to do. Not putting anybody in harm's way, not compromising evidence. But when I went to see Bailey Coombs, I was coming down from the beers so I was getting a headache and the asshole was getting on my nerves!

**_"You got something against my family?"_** he asks. Yeah, I fucking do, somebody in your fucking family raped a woman so unless you want me to beat your ass then I think you should just fucking cooperate! Oh, if only I could say that to him, but I just shoot back with a;

**_"You got something against cooperating?"_** God, I'll be glad when I'm done with this fucking family!

When I get back to the lab, I go to the break room, draw the blinds and drink my secret stash of JD. They say to cure a hangover you take a bite from what gave you the hangover… usually a beer will do, but I don't feel like walking to the bar again, so I opt for my secret stash. I decide to take a nap on the couch in there.

Then Greg comes in and informs me Linly called Catherine's phone and while she was on the phone, she was attacked again. When they went to search for her, they found her dead.

My God! Catherine's gotta be blaming herself! I mean, it's no secret she didn't want him getting out. Saying Linly's safety was at risk. I guess her guts were right.

I really want to find her. But I am so angry with her. She should just mind her own business. Yeah, she's my girlfriend but stop caring about me so fucking much! I decide to not find her. Instead, I turn to the bottle again and go back to work.

It's no question Greg and Catherine are talking about me and how "worried" they are about my drinking, because they're not talking to me. I don't care. I don't have a drinking problem

I should've stayed home though. I was drunk with lack of sleep. I was walking to Kevin Coombs place with Vartann, talking about the different art work there is around. I could barely stand up, but I was doing a good job, or at least I thought I was, of hiding it. That was until Kevin comes out with a shot gun. I almost fell backwards, not from being knocked down, but because I was so damn drunk I was so shocked that it literally almost knocked me on my ass. Needless to say, I withdrew my gun too slow. I couldn't grab hold of the gun and when I finally did, my head was spinning and I was trying not to fall over. So I just stayed focus on Kevin, with my gun drawn hoping not to fall down on my ass. Vartann sounded pissed; I decided to act as if everything was ok

**_"Are you Kevin Coombs?"_** I ask

**_"I can see the family resemblance"_** he says, with this look of anger on his face

FUCK! He knows I'm drunk and he's pissed. Pissed because I didn't have his back like he had mine. Because I was too slow, I put my life and his life in danger. What an idiot I am!

That sobered me up a bit, almost dying… I was still hanging and a little drunk, but we found out it was really Todd Coombs after all, something about 2 different set of DNA in a single body. I decided to go out with Warrick and Nick, seeing as they were the only ones talking to me. And I had a few beers with them too. Then we start to walk down the strip

**_"You guys hungry? Want to get something to eat?"_** Warrick asks us, I don't think I can eat. If I eat, I'll probably puke it up

**_"No, I think I'm gonna call it a night"_** I reply

**_"Yeah, me too"_** Nick replies

Warrick tells us to get some rest and walks off bidding us good-bye. I decide to try and make nice with Nick, because he knows I've been a little down since I've found out he was going to be promoted and not me. I've been a little bitchy towards him because of it. And also, I'm a little drunk. So I grab onto Nick's arm, one because I can't stand up, two to get his attention.

**_"Hey hey, Nick? Congratulations on your almost promotion. Seriously, you deserved it"_** I say

He stares a little at me then says

**_"Wow. That's really hard for you, isn't it?"_** That's when I decide it's time for me to go. I'm not going to not get too close and open up to Nick.

**_"Yes, it is"_** I say walking away, trying to walk like I'm not drunk.

I shouldn't have gotten into my car, I know. I should've called a cab or Greg. Or asked one of the guys to drive me back to Greg's, but no. I'm too stubborn for my own good. I was pulled over. I blew a .09. I knew then I was fucked! I could lose my job!

They were gonna call Catherine as she's legally my next of kin but I told them they have to call my supervisor which was Grissom. They said they can sweep it under the rug, no one has to know. But I need to take responsibility now. This needs to stop. So I told them to call Grissom.

I'm sitting on the chairs waiting for Grissom. Thinking of how I've royally fucked up. And how pissed off Catherine is going to be with me. I think I've just severed the relationship there. What the hell am I gonna do?

I hear the officer talking to Grissom. Fuck, now I've gotta face the music. He's probably going to fire me if not suspend me for months

He sits down next to me, I can't face him. I'm trying not to cry, I know I've really fucked up and I've no idea what I'm gonna do now. Just the thought alone of losing my job and losing Catherine and Lindsay is putting me on the verge of tears

Grissom then grabs my hand

**_"Come on, I'll take you home"_** he says

Home? I don't have a home!

* * *

**_Ok, so it ends where it ended on the episode. Next chapter is Grissom taking Sara "home" And that will be the last chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ok, so here's the final chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**_"Yes, you do. I called Catherine on my way over, she wants you to go home. And she wants me to tell you she's not mad"_**

**_"Yeah right! Not mad? FUCK! I'm mad with myself for being so stupid! If I'm mad, she's be furious! And why the hell aren't you yelling at me, telling me I'm stupid! Why haven't you fired me yet?"_** I say a few tears escaping my eyes

**_"That's why we're not mad, Sara. We know you'll be mad with yourself. And that's worse than us being mad at you. We care about you, Sara. Believe me when I say this. We_ all _care about you and love you as our own. And why am I not firing you? Because right now I'm not your supervisor, I'm your friend. You need friends right now, Sara. Can I please take you home?"_**

I'm sitting there in shock. They know me so well. And they actually care. The team cares. I don't think I believe it as much as I do now. I take a deep breath

**_"Yeah, let's go home"_** I say, squeezing Grissom's hand to let him know I'm grateful for his thoughtfulness

Grissom leaves me to my thoughts on the drive home. I've no idea what to expect from Catherine. But she needs to know I'm sorry for my stupidity

We pull up and Catherine is waiting at the door in her robe

**_"Thank you Grissom. This means a lot. Thanks"_** I say giving him a hug

**_"You're welcome, but tomorrow we have to talk about this. I have to be your supervisor tomorrow, and then we'll figure out how to help you."_**

I sigh, I hate talking. But I know it needs to be done

**_"Yeah, I know. Thanks. I'll call you tomorrow"_** and I step out and walk towards the door, unsure of what's going to happen. It's like I'm walking to my funeral.

As I walk closer, I notice she's been crying. That in turn, makes me cry. I made her cry; I'm the sole cause of her pain and tears. I walk up to Catherine and my wrap arms around her and bring her in for hug

**_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, baby"_** I whisper as the tears start to fall

**_"Oh Sara! Why? What's going on, Sara? I'm so fucking worried about you"_** she cries

I whisper my apologies again and hold her close

She pulls away and looks at me

**_"The coffee is going to get cold. Let's go in, and talk. Please?"_** I see she needs this. She needs me to let her in. Let her know that I trust her and that I still love her

I bring my hands up and cup her face. I search in her eyes for permission, when I see it, I lean in and very slowly capture her lips. It's a very slow and sensual kiss, bringing our tongues out in a slow dance. I pull away and look at her

**_"Yes. Let's talk"_** I whisper and wipe away her tears.

She grabs my hands and pulls me into the house and to the couch. She goes into the kitchen, and brings out the coffee

She sits on the couch, back against the arm of the couch, knees up to her chest and holding her coffee mug between her hands. She's staring at me, as if she doesn't know what to say to me first.

**_"Why? Why did you get into your car, knowing you were not fit to drive? Why didn't you call a cab? Or catch a ride with Warrick or Nick? Call Greg? Or even me?"_** she lowers her voice and looks down at her coffee when she said the last line. I don't know what I was thinking at that time and she wants answers. I'll try my best to explain

**_"I don't know why I didn't call for a ride. From anybody. I didn't call Greg because he's not too happy with me and my drinking. I didn't call a cab, because guess what… I used my last $20 bill on beers with Warrick and Nick. Why didn't I ask them to give me a ride home? I _really_don't know. Honestly. But most of all, why didn't I call you? Because I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already have. I didn't want to see the hurt in your eyes"_**

**_"But I would've been hurt more if you had died because of it or even got into an accident and killed someone! God Sara… you know what was going through my mind when Grissom called me?"_** she puts her coffee down and kneels in front of me on the couch so we're eye level. I swallow and shake my head 'no'

**_"I was blaming myself, Sara. Blaming myself, saying I should've tried harder then I have been. I shouldn't have argued with you yesterday and slapped you or even pushed you against the wall. I should've been more caring, more loving, more understanding. I blame myself saying it's my fault you're doing this. But most of all…"_** and then the tears starting coming down her cheeks, and I wiped them away feeling my own tears wanting to fall **_"I was so thankful you weren't dead. I don't know what I would've done if you had died"_** she wraps her arms around me, and nuzzles her head into my neck

**_"It's not your fault, Catherine. It's nobody's fault but my own. I was irresponsible, and I'm taking responsibility for my actions now. Please, baby. Please don't blame yourself. You couldn't have been any more caring, loving or understanding than you have been. I've been the uncaring, unloving girlfriend. I should've taken into account your feelings and thoughts but I didn't. But don't ever doubt that I don't love you. God, I love you. I missed you and Lindsay so much… you two are my life"_**

Catherine looks at me and kisses me. It's a loving yet demanding kiss. We're both trying to show our love for each other in this kiss. Fuck, I need to show her how much I love her. So I wrap her legs around me, and I pick her up from the couch, not breaking our kiss.

I lead us into our bedroom and I place her on the bed. We take off each others clothes, taking in the others beauty.

I lay down on top of Catherine and kiss her thoroughly, rocking my body against her, causing her to moan. I kiss, lick and suck all down her neck, leading to her nipples. I show her nipples attention with my mouth and tongue, causing her to moan again and arch up into me needing more contact. I kiss down to her stomach

**_"Oh, Sara. Please… stop teasing… I need this, I need you…"_** she begs. I bring my mouth down and start to lick her warm juices, she jerks upwards as my tongue hits her clit

_**"Sara…"**_ she moans

I replace my tongue with my fingers and I start to pump my fingers in and out, ever so slowly and move my lips up to kiss Catherine. Catherine takes this advantage and moves a thigh between my legs. God! That feels so good! She smiles when I stop kissing her and moan at the sensation. She knows she's got me now. She moves her thigh up against my centre again. Good God! I moan again and start to rock against her thigh wanting the friction. I match the rocking to the pumping of my fingers. She's grabbing onto my back, and digging in her nails. I know she's close, hell I'm close! So I stroke her clit a few times and push down on Catherine's thigh causing me to come first. But I'm determined to keep going, so as I'm rocking harder against her thigh to ride out my orgasm, I start to stroke her clit harder and faster, then she comes. I collapse onto Catherine, trying to catch my breath. I roll over and pull Catherine into my arms. Once she's caught her breath and her breathing slows down I turn to her

**_"Do you still want to talk?"_** I say. I'm going to open up to her. It's a scary thought, but truthfully we both need myself to open up if I want to get past all this shit I've put myself into.

**_"Not right now. I just want to hold you" _**she says snuggling into my side.

* * *

_**So, what did you guys think? Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
